


Born in Grief on This Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Insane Lion King 2 au, Other, and it's only for the Nordics, ayyy... it's an au I randomly thought of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: Borghilder plans on using her oldest son to try and take down the 1P Nordics and eventually, the world. Things don't go the way as planned, thanks to the way Matthias is. Not to mention who he becomes.





	Born in Grief on This Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Borghilder Køhler wasn't all that surprised when the doctor handed her her twin sons. What surprised her was how alike they appeared to be. The one on the left, whom she named Matthias, was five minutes older than the other one, whom had been named Mikkel. What little hair Matthias seems to have is blond and shines as bright as the sun while Mikkel's is paler. For now, both their eyes are blue. Who knows what they'll be when they're older. Would you look at that, Matthias is already trying to smile. He's also looking between Borghilder and someone else. That someone has long blonde hair reaching her mid-back and blue eyes. Her name is Edda Køhler, and she's Borghilder's cousin. Borghilder's hair is more Mikkel's color and her eyes are purple. Edda is the nurse that helped deliver the twins. Borghilder is part of the mafia. To be specific, she's the Godmother. How she'd fallen pregnant in the first place is anyone's guess.

 

"Just because you're their cousin doesn't mean you're ever going to see them again, especially Matthias," Borghilder stated and glared at the other female. Edda blinked and looked at her cousin. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Edda asked. Without another word from either, Edda walked out of the room and let the doctor do the check-ups before allowing her to leave with the twins.

 

When the twins were just two years of age, they'd moved to a house farther away from Edda whilst still remaining in the city. Matthias stared out the car window while holding his favorite stuffed animal, a swan that he named King. Mikkel was sitting in the car seat next to him, head resting on the side of it as he slept. It was getting dark out and well past their bed time, yet the older twin wasn't tired. Or so he kept telling himself as his eyelids kept trying to close on him. He didn't want to go to sleep just yet. They finally stopped at a motel, where Borghilder retrieved her sons from the back before going and getting a room. The person at the front desk said something about how cute the two two-year-olds are before ruffling Matthias's hair. Once they had a room and a key, they figured out just where it was and entered it. It wasn't too bad. There was a TV, a night stand, a bathroom, and a couple beds. Borghilder helped Matthias change into his Danish flag pajamas before setting him on one bed with King before changing the sleeping Mikkel, laying him right next to his brother and pulling the sheets over the two of them.

 

"We sleep in big kid bed?" Matthias asked and rubbed an eye with his tiny fist. "For tonight, you and Mikkel get to sleep in a big kid bed," Borghilder responded. Matthias smiled and hummed lightly, resting his head on the pillow and hugging King close. Blue eyes look at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for something. An internal sigh before a hand was placed on Matthias's head and Borghilder said, "Goodnight Matthias. Sleep well." Smiling more, Matthias closed his eyes and replied. "Night, mor." His breathing soon evened out. Just when she thought he was asleep, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. As she was getting ready for bed, she was singing Jonathan Young's cover of My Lullaby from Lion King 2. Borghilder didn't notice purple and tired blue eyes open and look at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Edda is 1P!Scandinavia while Borghilder is her 2P. His cover doesn't exist in thid verse, nor does anyone know of Jonathan Young. They do know of the Lion King trilogy, though, and have seen it.


End file.
